Fascination
by Nis Simpson
Summary: Suite du 4x18: Elena, qui en a assez des deux frères, rencontre Katherine dans un bar...


**The Vampire Diaries et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à L.J Smith et Julie Plec. **

* * *

**Music: Alphabeat - Fascination **

Elena quitta le bar, laissant le corps de la serveuse sur les bras des deux frères, encore sous le choc. Elle en avait assez qu'on lui dise comment elle devait être, qu'on essaie de la réparer comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire jouet. Stefan et Damon préféraient peut-être l'Elena faible et ennuyeuse, mais elle ne voulait pas redevenir cette personne. Elle voulait profiter de son immortalité, vivre intensément, tout essayer, tout découvrir, sans aucune limite. Peut importe le nombre de personnes qu'elle devait tuer pour que ces deux abrutis comprennent.

Elle entra dans la première boite de nuit qu'elle trouva, espérant y croiser Rebekah, ou n'importe quelle personne qui ne voudrait pas la changer. Elle s'installa au comptoir et commanda un verre de vodka.

-Tiens tiens, tu as réussit à te débarrasser des deux boulets ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elena se retourna et se rendit compte que Katherie était assise à ses cotés. Elle ordonna à la serveuse de lui servir une bouteille de bière.

-Il le fallait, répondit Elena, une seconde de plus avec eux et je me serais enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur.

-Hey, puisque tu n'en veux plus, ça veut dire qu'ils sont de nouveaux disponibles sur le marché ?

-Je te les laisse volontiers. Mais Elijah ?

-Bah, tu sais ce qu'on dit, jamais deux sans trois.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Elena qui se mit à rire.

-J'adore cette chanson. Dit-elle soudain.

Katherine eut un sourire malicieux. Sans crier gare, elle la saisit par le bras et l'entraina à une vitesse surhumaine sur la piste de danse. Elles montèrent sur l'une des estrades, bousculant au passage un couple de danseurs. La ville entière étant au service de Katherine, elles pouvaient faire ce qu'elles voulaient. Elles se mirent à danser, oubliant toute retenue, se laissant aller au rythme de la musique. L'euphorie pouvait-elle être considérée comme un signe d'humanité? C'était ce que ressentait Elena à l'instant, plus intensément que jamais.

* * *

Stefan et Damon avaient suivit Elena jusqu'au club.

-Comment tu sais qu'elle est là ? Demanda Stefan.

-Où est-ce que un jeune vampire qui ne pense qu'à s'éclater irait se réfugier ? Répondit Damon, exaspéré.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

-Simple : on l'enferme jusqu'à trouver le remède, puis on le lui fait avaler de force. J'ai apporté de la verveine avec moi.

-D'accord, faut-il encore la trouver, tu la vois ?

Le bar était chargé de monde et il était impossible de distinguer Elena dans une foule aussi dense. Ils se faufilèrent parmi les danseurs.

* * *

-Hannah ! Cria Katherine à l'une de ses esclaves humaines.

Une jeune fille rejoignit l'estrade, le regard vide, et se planta devant le vampire.

-J'ai faim. Dit-elle simplement à Elena.

-Moi aussi.

Katherine lui renversa la tête de sorte à exposer sa gorge qu'elle mordit à pleines dents. Elena ne tarda pas à l'imiter, enfonçant ses crocs dans le cou de la victime. Elles burent à l'unissant le liquide qui coulait à flot de la veine humaine, grisés par la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait en elles. Lorsque le corps en fut entièrement vidé et jeté au sol, Elena se rendit compte à quel point les lèvres de son sosie s'étaient rapproché des siennes, beaucoup trop. Toutes les sensations qui la contraignaient étaient parties : la colère, la rancune, la peur de que lui inspirait Katherine, la pudeur, l'indécision. Elle détestait son ancêtre il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais c'était derrière elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant, et plus rien ne l'arrêtait.

Sans plus attendre, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Katherine, qui lui rendit son baiser. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent pendant une minute.

-Yahouuu ! Cria Elena une fois leur lèvres décollés.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que les frère Salvatore se tenaient devant elles. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche formant un O et l'air ahuris les faisant paraitre encore plus idiots que d'habitude.

-Je me disais aussi : ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu les deux boulets. Dit Katherine d'un ton méprisant.

-Que…Qu'est- ce que… Balbutia Stefan.

-Oh ça va ! Coupa Elena. Ne me dites pas qu'en deux cents ans, vous n'avez jamais vu deux filles de rouler une pelle.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des Review ;) **


End file.
